Sunrise, Sunset
by bubble-tea-is-yummy
Summary: What happens when 10 teens win a trip to a huge castle? Two months, by themselves, and no escape from the fun. Twists,lemonaid,romance,humor,horror,betrayal... and a pinch of insest? hmm.... interesting :


**Sunrise, Sunset**

Chapter one: le jackpot.

_Rebel: (excited squealing)! This is my very first story! Ahem… there will be some new characters I made up, and some very interesting twists in the story, some lemonade, some tears, some laughter, some incest…haha …you shall see. And yes…there will be blood (…evil saw two laughter)_

_(random monkey): Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Yugioh characters except for the one's I made up…._

_Rebel: Oh yes, and animals _have_ been tested on the making of this story (sorry 'bout that…the monkey was a bit annoying…had to use it for the casts' make-up and shampoo…Yugi used most of the eye-liner...)_

_(random monkey): hey…I'm the mascot!_

"Holy crap! I can't believe it! I won t-the trip! That one!" shouted a pretty but obviously insane teenager who was now pointing excitedly to a lottery ticket.

A tall blonde male looked down at his very short friend and laughed, "Kaylee, I am soo not falling for that one again, you think I'm a dumba…Holy crap you did win the trip!" he smiled wildly and they started dancing around while bystanders watched thinking they where just a bunch of psychopaths.

"See? It says you can take 10 friends! Imagine it Joey! All of us, one huge castle, all summer! No parents!" Kaylee squealed, "It gonna be soo fuuun!"

Joey blinked,"Who should we bring?"

Kaylee grinned wider (if…that's possible),"I have a few ideas…."

(Cue semi-dark room)

"So….what should we do this summer aibu? This time it's gonna be very hot outside" murmured a shadow on top of a small bed.

A cute teen stretched,"I don't know… I was thinking of calling up Joey and the gang and go somewhere…" the male was short around 5'0…his wild multi colored hair had made up for most of the lost inches. He yawned and laid right beside the shadow, whose features were beginning to be noticeable. He looked a lot like the younger teen. "There's not much to look forward to since the tournaments' over….except maybe getting a tan" the smaller one muttered with a tiny giggle. He blinked his lavender eyes and looked up at the figure,"Hmmm…Yami what do you wanna do this summer?"

The shadow looked down at him, and smiled, "Anything you want" he whispered a hint in his voice as he reached out to caress the boys' hair.

"?" The boy got up as the door swung open, and Yami disappeared. An old man came in his voice friendly,"Hey Yugi! Phone call for you!" he was talking to the boy on the bed

Yugi got up and got the phone from the old man,"Thanks grampa… Hello?"

(On the other line) "Yugi-tan! Guess what? I WON THE LOTTERY! Holy crap! Pack your bags we're going to the castle and parting! Wit' no parents! Lots of fun!"

Yugi could hear Joey in the background screaming,"And beer!"

Yugi laughed,"Uh… too bad Kaylee, I'm not falling for your joke again… remember last time? And plus…. Drinking? That's baaaad…."

Kaylee tilted her head slightly,"Okay, first of all the car trick was Joey's idea, and we're done the community work and all that….And Joey's just being stupid…there' gonna be no drinking." She smiled mischieveiously, "So don't worry, oh yha, and call up Mai, Duke, Tristan, and some other people, and pack! We're leaving this Friday! Okay, be there!"

Joey smiled,"Won't be a party wittout yew Yugi-chan" he said in a baby voice.

Yugi nodded,"Okay, fine…I'll be there" he smiled and hung up.

Kaylee grinned,"I have a plan"

Joey stared at her, "And…what's that?"

"Let's get Yugi drunk"

_Rebel: Alllrightie, this is just the introduction yo… so don't worry and hold onto your pants more's coming up okay? Okay. But do read this chapter…_

_(Random monkey): So…Kaylee won the lottery (she will be described in the next chapter…), there going to an old castle, no parents, lots of people… Oh rebel, she holds a lot of twists don't her?_

_Rebel: grins Like I said before ….There will be blood. Oh and p.s. naming the Random Monkey poo-nut okay? I think it's adorable!_

_(Poo-nut): No! … Whatever make the next chapter… so stay tooned... P.s. please send reviews_


End file.
